He die, I die
by CateF
Summary: Edward goes to the Volturi to kill himself, but what if Bella wasn't faster enought to save him? He died and she wants to die too... SUMARY SUCKS - portuguese


...

Eu tinha de chegar a tempo... Nao podia ser tarde demais. Eu estava viva, ele tinha de me ver. Nem que fosse a ultima vez, pelo menos para mim. Tinha de saber que nao fora nem era o responsável pela minha morte. Saltar daquele maldito penhasco trouxera coisas boas e más. Eu ouvira-o e vira-o. Isso tinha sido óptimo. Uma recompensa que nunca imaginara ter. E agora, ele achava que eu estava morta.  
Sustive a respiração, enquanto tentava passar por aquela imensa multidão, vestida de vermelho. Alice dissera que era dia de São Marcus. Nao podia desistir agora. Não quando a vida e alma de Edward dependia de mim. Tinha de ser mais forte, mais rápida. Mas eu nao era nada disso, era apenas Humana. Frágil, fraca...humana.  
E então, quando estava a milímetros de saltar a fonte de pedra que se encontrava á minha frente, ouvi gritos.  
-Não…não! Edward! -Gritei, esforçando-me ao máximo por inspirar e não parar a corrida.  
E aí, vi dois vultos pretos a chegaram-se a uma torre com um relógio. Alice dissera que ele se encontrara ali, iria se expor ao sol. Mas...não! Nao! Nao podia ser!  
Nem me dei conta que as lágrimas já me enchiam a cara. Apenas as notei, quando já nao via nada, cega pelas lágrimas. Nao tinha tempo para choros.  
Eles. Os Volturi. Já tinham chegado perto de Edward.  
- Por favor, não! Matem-me a mim. - Supliquei, embatendo num vulto pequeno.  
Era uma rapariga. Aparentemente, com um ar angelical, mas quando olhei a sua expressão, percebi tudo. Ela estava a agarrar uma cabeça.  
Engoli em seco e tentei respirar convenientemente. Edward! Oh não!  
O seu corpo estava imóvel, sem vida. A camisa que vestira no dia em que se despedira. Ele estava morto. Sem vida... sem alma...  
-Edward, não. Nao me deixes assim. - Solucei, tentando agarrar o seu corpo.  
O meu coração parou de bater assim que vi aquela sádica rapariga. Ela matara-o, e eu deixara. Mesmo à minha frente.  
Nao sabia qual de nós era o monstro. Ela ou eu. Eu por deixar que ela me levasse a melhor parte da minha vida, a minha razão de ser, o meu coração, a minha respiração, as minhas lágrimas, a minha saudade, os meus sonhos...o meu amor...  
-Vejamos o que temos aqui. - Alguém murmurou, suficientemente alto para eu ouvir.  
Voltei-me lentamente, nunca largando o corpo de Edward. A minha visão estava desfocada pelas lágrimas que assolavam a minha cara.  
-Bella...-Edward murmurou baixinho.  
Apertei o seu corpo com força. Por favor, tenta despertar.  
-Estou aqui, não morri. Tu vais ficar bem. Vais ficar. Por favor, Edward. Eu amo-te. -Ofeguei.  
Olhei a sua cara desfigurada e senti uma facada por dentro. A sua cara permanecia igual, dolorosamente bela, à excepção das marcas das mãos de alguém.  
-Bella...Eu sonhei contigo, agora. - Murmurou, esforçando-se ao máximo. - Eu amo-te, Isabella Marie Swan.  
Não consegui evitar o sorriso que se apoderou na minha cara. Ele sonhara. Isso tinha sido um dos seus desejos. E, mesmo que ele me tivesse deixado, eu nunca deixara de o amar. Nunca. E...ele não era homem de mentir. Não sabia qual fora a sua razão para me abandonar, e naquele momento não interessava.  
-Shh. Edward, abre os olhos. - Alice chegou junto de nós, lançando olhares furiosos e suplicantes à rapariga e o homem alto que se encontravam atrás de nós.  
Olhei-a, suplicante. Ela abanou a cabeça e vi os seus olhos a clarearem. Lágrimas.  
-Não! - Gritei, apertando o corpo de Edward contra o meu. - Nao...Edward!  
Eu só queria gritar, matar aquela rapariga malvada que me retirara a minha alma. Edward remexeu a mão pelo meu corpo, até encontrar o meu coração. Pousou a palma da mão aí, sorrindo brevemente, até a sua respiração parar por completo.  
Lágrimas e soluços preenchiam a minha cara. Não era verdade, não era possível. Não queria acreditar que eu estava num mundo onde ele não existia mais.  
-Alice...algo...-Ofeguei.  
-Bella...não posso fazer nada... - Ela olhava-me com uma tristeza inabalável.  
Alice compreendia-me. Nao da maneira como eu me sentia, mas ela perdera o seu irmão preferido. Eu perdera a minha razão de ser. Já não fazia sentido eu viver.  
O tempo passou, mas eu agarrava o corpo inanimado de Edward com uma força que nunca pensara ter.  
Não percebia nada do que Alice e os dois vultos discutiam. Apenas ouvia"Edward. Morte. Humana".  
Já não me interessava se me iriam matar, ou se seria simplesmente alimentou ou diversão para eles.  
O que eu queria, racionalmente, era me juntar a ele.  
Enquanto que, irracionalmente, queria que ele abrisse os olhos. Discutisse comigo. Não me me importaria se ele me dissesse que não era boa o suficiente para ele. Edward era a alma mais perfeita que existia. Sim, porque, para mim, ele não morrera. Isso era impensável.  
-Temos mais uns segundos, mana. - Alice sussurrou-me.  
Desviei o meu olhar da face de Edward para a encarar.  
-Mana? - Perguntei, tentando respirar bem.  
-Para mim, sempre foste. E o Edward iria gostar que te chamasse assim. Sabes...ele apenas te deixou porque pensou que era o melhor para ti. Ele sempre te amou. Até ao fim... – A voz dela falhou nesta ultima palavra.  
Ainda nem ela aceitara. Já era de noite. Neste momento, nada interessava. Não queria saber de Charlie ou Jacob. Já não queria nenhum tipo de amor, amizade... Apenas queria morrer com ele.  
-Ele vem comigo. - Disse, mais ordenando a Alice.  
Alice acentiu com a cabeça. A rapariga, agora com um ar complacente, chegou-se junto de nós.  
- Jane. Agora, tirem daqui esta criatura desobediente. - Disse, secamente. Sem nenhuma ponta de compaixão.  
Alice e eu trouxemos o corpo. Sinceramente, achava que seria Alice a fazer força. Mas dentro de mim, reunira forças para carregar o meu coração.  
Edward merecia. Isso e muito mais. Alice ligou para o Jasper, que em menos de duas horas apareceu cá. Já nos encontrávamos fora de Itália, agora estávamos na fronteira de Chicago.

Jasper apareceu com uma expressão dura no rosto. E, quando me viu agarrada ao corpo de Edward, expirou bruscamente.

-Perdoa-me, meu irmão. A culpa foi minha. Eu é que te fiz partir de Forks. Oh Bella, peço perdão. – Jasper disse, tentando manter o ritmo de fala.

assim?

-Foi por eu te ter atacado que ele partiu.

Solucei ainda mais, encostando-me a Edward. Ele nunca deixara de me amar. Por um acidente, ele partira. As lágrimas encharcaram-me a cara ao imaginar a vida perfeita que viveríamos os dois, se nada do que acontecera na minha festa, tivesse acontecido. Beijei-lhe suavemente os lábios, para sentir o seu sabor uma ultima vez.

E aí, tomei uma decisão. Não importava a dor que iria causar.

-Jasper, mata-me.

Alice agarrou-me o braço e sacudiu-mo.

-Bella! Não sejas idiota! Pensa no que me prometeste! – Ela gritava aos meus ouvidos, como se tentasse falar para uma louca.

-É o meu ultima pedido. – Solucei. - Ele não pode ficar sozinho.

Não era apenas isso. Eu NÃO podia viver num mundo onde ELE não existia.

-Alice… - O Jasper estava a concordar comigo?

-Não, Jazz.

Não podia pensar. Não podia imaginar. Não podia idealizar.

-Eu amo-te e amar-te-ei, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – Murmurei, antes de acariciar a sua face.

Ele estava em Chicago, em casa. E eu em breve também estaria.

Larguei o corpo de Edward e dirigi-me, sem pensar, para o meio da estrada. Chicago era uma cidade muito movimentada e o tráfego de automóveis, enorme. ""Amo-te, Ed"

Dirigi-me rapidamente para a frente de um carro e sorri. Seriam os meus últimos segundos sozinha. Eu iria-me juntar a Edward, agora.

E então, a rapariga que não se considerava nada forte, tomou uma decisão importante para a sua vida. Colocou-se à frente de um carro, sem pensar em mais nada, a não ser quem ela amava de verdade. Mas o que ela não sabia, era quem estava ao volante do Rabbit. Jacob Black acabara de matar a sua melhor amiga. Cravou as mãos no volante, ao perceber o crime que cometera.

- Era o desejo dela. E tu deste-lhe o que queria. Ela ama-te, como amigo, Jacob Black. – A pequena vampira Alice, tentava confortá-lo.

Ninguém mais conseguiu recompor a sua vida, nem mesmo Jacob Black, que sofreu a Impressão por Leah Clearwater. Os Cullen, isolaram-se e Alice e Jasper permaneceram em Chicago, em memória de Edward. Charlie Swan nunca soube do paradeiro da filha, nem mesmo que o melhor amigo desta a matara, apenas a procurara até encontrarem o seu corpo no meio da estrada. Ao contrário destas almas vivas, outras duas encontraram-se.

-Isabella, tu …. O que fizeste? Tu mataste-te! Não acredito que tenhas arruinado a tua vida assim. – Edward criticava Bella, que se encontrava à sua frente, com os braços alinhados junto ao corpo.

-Edward… Eu sabia. Nós temos vida após a morte, até tu! – A pequena rapariga correu até ao seu grande amor.

Edward agarrou a sua, anterior presa, e apertou-a suavemente, inalando o seu cheiro. Ele já não era vampiro, nem ela humana. Nenhum deles estava em desvantagem, o que ambos podiam dar um ao outro, era a sua pureza, o seu amor.

E então, os dois amantes juntaram os lábios pela derradeira vez. Nenhum sabia o que se sucederia a seguir, mas de uma coisa tinham a certeza, estariam juntos. E a prova disso, eram as suas mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados.


End file.
